Papaya Farm Wiki
Welcome to the Papaya Farm Wiki Papaya Farm Wiki is a collaborative website about the Papaya Farm game for Android, IPhone, and Facebook that anyone can edit! You can get some information from these websites. 1. http://papayafarmguide.com/ 2. http://blogmybrain.com/2009/09/29/papaya-farm-best-fruits-to-plant-iphone/ 3. http://hubpages.com/hub/Papaya-Farm-Crops-Information 4. http://spreadsheets.google.com/ccc?key=0AgD2DJ0Ped38dHAzckZ0OGZxaDNZS01RcnFFUHdqaFE&hl=en#gid=0 =Plots= More plots become available as you level up. You can eventually open up all 15 plots to plant on (10 Normal plots 5 Co-Op plots). You can't plant on your Co-Op plots only friends can plant on them. =Seeds= Information obtained from Peteten's Spreadsheet =Tools= Tools are items used to make Processed Material that can either be sold by themselves, or processed with higher Tools for even more value. They can be obtained via trading with other players, plowing your fields after harvesting your crop or using the Lucky Card item, which costs 2000 Papayas. Processed Fruits are always more valuable than selling the fruits by themselves, about double the amount (ie. 720 Grass sells for $720, where 720 Grass processed with the Grass Processing Machine which produces a bag of Feed, sells for $1440.) Air dryer * Grape = Raisin Biscuit oven * Peas = Pea biscuit $15,360 Blenders * Apple = Juice * Banana = Juice $28,000 * Blueberry = Juice * Carrot = Juice $1,300 * Caster oil plant = Caster oil * Cherry = Juice $50,400 * Coconut = Juice * Cucumber = Juice $6,000 * Grape = Juice * Hawthorn = Juice * Lemon = Juice $166,400 * Mango = Juice $43,200 * Olive = Olive oil * Orange = Juice * Peach = Juice * Peanut = Peanut butter * Pineapple = Juice $44,800 * Plum = Juice * Strawberry = Juice $44,800 * Tomato = Juice $20,480 * Watermelon = Juice $33,600 Boiler * Pumpkin = Pumpkin porridge $6,240 Carriage * Pumpkin = Pumpkin carriage $60,000 CEO * Apple = iPod, iPhone, Mac, or MacBook Chemistry lab * Poppy = Heroin $320,000 China cusinine cookbook * Eggplant = Eggplant in fish fragrance Coffee maker * Coffee = Cappuccino $17,920 Cream * Mushroom = Cream of mushroom soup Crusher machine * Pepper = Pepper oil $6,500 * Sunflower = Sunflower seed oil Deep fryer * Potato = Chips $3,300 Extractor * Carnation = Carnation essential oil * Lavender = Lavender essential oil $64,000 * Rose = Rose essential oil $160,000 Flour * Apple = Apple pie $100,800 * Banana = Banana pie $56,000 * Blueberry = Blueberry pie $100,800 * Cashew = Cashew cake * Cherry = Cherry pie $100,800 * Coconut = Coconut pie $96,000 * Grape = Grape pie $120,960 * Hawthorn = Hawthorn pie $320,000 * Lemon = Lemon pie $332,800 * Mango = Mango pie $86,400 * Orange = Orange pie * Peach = Peach pie $57,600 * Pineapple = Pineapple pie $89,600 * Plum = Plum pie $100,800 * Strawberry = Strawberry pie $89,600 * Watermelon = Watermelon pie $67,200 France cusinine cookbook * Truffles = France cuisine Grass processing machine * Grass = Feed $1,440 Magic Stone * Apple = Poison apple * Banana = Sticky banana * Black tulip = Black tulip fairy * Blue rose = Blue rose fairy * Blueberry = Blueberry wind chime * Cabbage = Exploding cabbage * Cactus = Poisonous needle cactus * Carnation = Carnation fairy $25,800 * Carrot = Dancing carrots * Cherry = Water droplets cherry necklace * Coconut = Hard metal coconut * Coffee = Mighty coffee beans * Corn = Golden corn * Cotton = Rainbow-colored cotton * Cucumber = Cucumber sticks $4,500 * Dandelion = Dandelion parachute * Eggplant = Happy eggplant * Grape = Magic grapes * Grass = Nice-smelling grass $1,800 * Green rose = Green rose fairy $58,200 * Green tulip = Green tulip fairy $68,200 * Hyacinth = Hyacinth fairy * Jasmine = Empress Jasmine * Lavender = Sweet-dream lavender * Lily = Lily fairy * Lotus = Lotus stand $58,200 * Mango = Sad mango * Marigold = Gold coin marigold * Morning glory = Musical Morning glory * Onion = Teary onions $17,000 * Orchid = Orchid fairy * Paddy rice = Pearly rice * Peach = Itchy peach * Peas = Jumpy peas * Pepper = Hot-tempered pepper $4,800 * Pineapple = Pineapple armour $18,200 * Pink rose = Pink rose fairy * Pink tulip = Pink tulip fairy * Plum = Black plum * Poppy = Poppy demon $96,000 * Potato = Facial potato $3,000 * Pumpkin = Liuli jack-o-lantern * Purple rose = Purple rose fairy * Purple tulip = Purple tulip fairy * Red Tulip = Red tulip fairy * Rose = Rose prince $31,000 * Spinach = Gipsy Spinach Dancing Skirt * Strawberry = Strawberry sweet box * Tomato = Red crystal tomato basket * Violet = Violet fairy * Watermelon = Watermelon hut * Wheat = Golden wheat * White rose = White rose fairy * White tulip = White tulip fairy * Yellow Rose = Yellow rose fairy Newton *Apple = Law of gravity Papaya Shaft * Moon Papaya = Papaya Stuff Perfume bottle * Jasmine = Jasmine water * Lavender = Lavender water * Orchid = Orchid water * Rose = Rose water Pine * Mistletoe = Christmas tree Plate * Pistachio = Plate of pistachio Pond * Lotus = Lotus pond $105,600 Popcorn oven * Corn = Popcorn $7,000 Popeye the Sailor * Spinach = Popeye's spinach $16,640 Pot * Black Datura = Pot of black datura * Blue Datura = Pot of blue datura * Cactus = Pot of cactus $40,000 * Dandelion = Pot of dandelions $4,500 * Green Datura = Pot of green datura * Jasmine = Pot of jasmine $8,000 * Magnolia = Pot of magnolia * Marigold = Pot of marigold * Morning glory = Pot of morning glory $4,500 * Narcissus = Pot of narcissus * Pansy = Pot of pansy $134,400 * Picher Plant = Pot of picher plant * Pink Datura = Pot of pink datura * Purple Datura = Pot of purple datura * Redbud = Pot of redbud * White Datura = Pot of white datura * Yellow Datura = Pot of yellow datura Ribbon * Blue Rose = Bouquet of blue roses * Green Rose = Bouquet of green roses * Pink Rose = Bouquet of pink roses * Purple Rose = Bouquet of purple roses * White Rose = Bouquet of white roses * Yellow Rose = Bouquet of yellow roses Rice cooker * Paddy rice = Cooked rice $4,800 Salad dressing * Cabbage = Cabbage salad * Onion = Onion salad * Spinach = Spinach salad Textile processing machine * Cotton = Cloth Toaster * Wheat = Toast Valentine's Day card * Cocoa = Chocolate Vase * Black Tulip = Vase of black tulip * Carnation = Vase of carnation * Green Tulip = Vase of green tulip * Hyacinth = Vase of hyacinth * Lily = Vase of lily * Orchid = Vase of orchid * Pink Tulip = Vase of pink tulip * Purple Tulip = Vase of purple tulip * Red Tulip = Vase of red tulip * Violet = Vase of violet * White Tulip = Vase of white tulip Winebottle * Cantury Plant = Pulque Advanced Blender * Blueberry, Carrot, Mango, Coconut, Grape, Cucumber, Orange, Hawthorn, Lemon, Tomato, Peach, Banana, Plum, Apple, Cherry, Watermelon, Pineapple, & Strawberry juices = Mixed fruit juice Patissier * Plum, Cherry, Watermelon, Pineapple, Strawberry, Blueberry, Mango, Coconut, Grapes, Orange, Hawthorn, Lemon, Apple, Peach, & Banana pies = Mixed fruit pie Perfume Master * Lavender, Jasmine, Rose, & Orchid waters = Mixed perfume Advanced Cake * ??? = Fruit cake Flower Basket * ??? = Secret tulip basket Advanced Plate * ??? = Nut cold plate Flower Basket * ??? = Secret rose basket Essential oil master * ??? = Mixed essential oil Advanced salad dressing * ??? = Caesar salad =Items= Fertilizer Invisible Gown Farm Dog Butterfly Card Rainbow Card Feed Card Lucky Card =Honor= Showroom The Showroom lists which Fruits, Tools and Processed Fruits you have had in your possession at one point in time or another. So, the first time you come into contact with any of the aforementioned, the showroom will change the picture from Black & White to Color, indicating your current or previous possession. Since the showroom is viewable by any friends that pass through your farm, they can check it to see which items you haven't had yet, and then make a choice to send you one. Medal The Medals section lists certain achievements that you either have or have not accomplished. Although viewable by any friends that pass through your farm, these medals offer no added benefit to Gameplay, but serve more as a record of personal achievement. Category:Browse